flammable_technicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Undertale
Perhaps were you looking for the worst part of Undertale? Click here. Undertale is an RPG game released in mid 2015 by Toby Fox. Story In the game, there is a story about the human race fighting against the monster race and the humans pretty much defeat the monsters and seal a cave entrance that leads underground (Where the monsters live). Later in the year "201X", a transgender child falls down a cave into the underground. The character meets this hell of a weed called Flowey who explains a little bit of the game's basics and then tries to kill you because it's risky for humans to be underground. This goat-lady called "Toriel" saves you and acts quite nice and motherly to the main character. When you ask to get out, Toriel says that "they, Asgore" will kill you. Asgore is this king dude who is later revealed near the end to be the wife of Toriel. It is risky for a human to be underground with monsters because previous humans have been down there and have had their souls taken and Asgore has 6 souls and needs one more to apparently become a "god". You battle Toriel and if you don't kill her, she lets you go by yourself to the outside of the underground. You meet characters like the game's most popular, Sans. He is a weird midget skeleton that jokes around with puns and people of the UT fanbase worship him and draw disgusting unnecessary fan art of him. Characters Sans - This skeleton nice spooky dude associated with puns and is the perhaps the most praised person Papyrus - Sans' brother (He too is a skeleton) and is an maniac obsessed with spaghetti (oh wait, I love spaghetti a lot as well). You hang out (or date him) and screw around with him. Note: Sans and Papyrus' names are based on computer fonts. He tries to capture you when you first encounter him, and he gives you puzzles. Toriel - A goat-like person who saves you from the Flowey dude killing you. Note: The name Toriel is a pun on the word tutorial. Flowey - A big hell of a weed as described. He teaches you about how to control your character when you are in a battle. He tricks you into hitting pellets and tries to kill you, but Toriel sends his ass spinning off with a fireball. Asgore - Basically Baphomet. Is also Toriels wife or was her ex wife. Baphomet requires 7 human souls in order to become a god, he has 6 souls. Undyne - Some blue sea creature like monster with a "magical" spear. She tries to capture the human as well in the game. She wears an eye patch possible due to being shot by a revolver in the eye. Alphys - A dinosaur like monster scientist who you can't tell what gender it is, but it might have been revealed to be feminine. Mettaton - A robot creation by Alphys who is pretty much a celebrity with a show. When you press some switch on its back it forms into a Michael Jackson-shaped robot. This form is called Mettaton EX. Fanbase The fanbase is the worst thing about Undertale and is why I hate one bit of Undertale. There is a page on this wiki discussing the godawful fanbase and the idiotic little children who act as people say "butthurt" when you criticize one bit of the game, even when it's the littlest thing about not liking something about Undertale. Here is the page regarding the bullsh*t about Undertale Review After all, Undertale is quite a fun game and is quite good. The fanbase sucks and is the main target of the game and what's wrong with it.The fanbase draws unethical and bullcrap fanart both sexual and atrocious. The cosplays are often cringy and the nutshell videos too. Category:Internet/Media Category:Games/Online